


Naomi's Crush

by TrashYourDarlings



Category: Hundred (Anime 2016), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bullying, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Happy Sex, Hugs, Impregnation, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pictures, Pregnancy, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYourDarlings/pseuds/TrashYourDarlings
Summary: Naomi, despite her banging body, has a creepy demeanor. Even in the daytime, her long black hair, pale skin and quiet voice end up scaring one or more fellow students away. She doesn't mind though. Our creepy futanari heroine(?) only has eyes for one person anyway. Claire Harvey (Anime: Hundred 2016), a blonde bombshell and star of the school who also hates her guts and makes fun of the Naomi's creepiness and also the thing swinging under her skirt.Naomi has a plan though. A plan to turn to the dark arts to gain the power to make her lovely crush Claire into her lover.





	Naomi's Crush

Whenever Naomi walked into the classroom, everyone including the teacher herself could swear that the room became a bit darker and colder. Many students would feel a shiver up their spine when Naomi walked by.

The 17 year old dwarfed her fellow students, standing at an intimidating 6 feet tall. Long, straight charcoal black hair flowed from her head and even covered her face. The only visible part of her deathly pale face was usually her slim nose and plump lips. If you looked closely though, you could spot her green eyes behind the curtain of obsidian locks. Naomi was able to stuff her 34DD chest and wide hips into the school’s mandatory uniform of a polo and shorts for the girls. It was a struggle however for her to keep her massive futanari cock from peeking out past her panties and under her skirt or to straight up lift the red skirt when she was really turned on.

Very few things did turn her on though in her day to day life. Despite her curvy figure, many of the guys and girls in the class who would have been into her were rebuffed by her intimidating, spooky demeanor. To those who got close at all, her soft mumbling would almost sound like she was reciting a curse to lay on them. Naomi was glad they stayed away though. The creepy girl only had eyes for one person.

“Well if it isn’t the walking dead.” Naomi turned to meet the voice that the cruel barb came from. There stood Claire Harvey, the class’s top student, beautiful idol, and Naomi’s constant bully. Claire sported blonde hair, tied into two tails and curled into a shape that made it look like she was flanked by two long drills. Her blue eyes always seemed stern and particularly full of malice when they looked at Naomi. “Are you listening? Is the little blood you do have traveling from your brain to that ugly thing between your legs?” Claire’s pair of cohorts laughed aloud at the teasing. Claire didn’t know how right she was though. Naomi was a little distracted already letting her eyes wander from Claire’s cute, angry face to her plump pair of breasts; accentuated by Claire’s arms folded underneath. Naomi imagined the blonde’s toned stomach that she’d spotted many times in gym and beautiful hips that lead to a cute, round behind and soft looking legs.

“S-sorry Claire,” Naomi managed to mumble out. “Tsk! Speak up for goodness sakes! You sound like a damn ghost when you whisper like that,” Claire yelled. Other students in the class joined in on the laughter. Underneath the hair, Naomi was blushing and under her desk, her hands pressed against her growing member. She loved it when Claire yelled at her. Naomi wanted so much to hear how the blonde sounded when she was yelling in ecstasy.  
Claire smirked proudly as she hit the creepy girl with another jab, “How about you do everyone a favor and just go home for the day? You’re making this classroom feel like a basement.”  
“That won’t do,” said the teacher as she walked into the classroom, “I need perfect attendance to impress the higher ups after all. Claire. Girls. Take your seats so we can start the day.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” they said in unison. Claire huffed and turned her nose up at Naomi as she walked away and as she did, Naomi took the opportunity to watch her hips sway as she made her way toward her desk.

The school day was absolute torture for Naomi. If it wasn’t for the good look that she got at Claire’s ass and bare legs a few rows in front of her, she probably would have taken the blonde’s advice and ran home. Once school was let out she did just that, rushing to pull out a book she’d gotten at the bookstore the weekend prior.

Witchcraft: Hexes, Spells and Summonings was a book with an unknown author she’d picked up in a seedy book shop. Naomi, to match her creepy looks, also had an interest in the strange, supernatural and scary. Her room was filled with posters, nic-nacs and books galore about the occult, witchcraft and ghosts. It was mostly a hobby for her until last night when she’d seen a certain spell in her new book that might come in useful for her goal of making Claire hers.  
The spell was a ‘binding spell’ it said. It would allow the caster to bind and manipulate the bodies of their target. Naomi could imagine it now; the thought of raising Claire’s behind to get a good look at it. Bringing the blonde’s hips closer and closer until…Dammit! She couldn’t wait anymore. Thankfully the spell was simple. All that was required was a single hair from the caster. She plucked one long black strand from her head and placed it on the magic circle within the text. Then she held her hands above the circle and concentrated on the chant from the spell in her head.

Nothing happened for a while and right before Naomi thought she’d stop to see if she missed something, the circle flashed a bright purple and Naomi could see the black bangs in front of her eyes take on that same shining purple hue. Her eyes went wide as every hair on her head shinned brightly. From outside, passersby could see an eerie purple glow from the creepy girl’s room that didn’t fade for almost an hour.  
——  
Midday of the next school day, Claire had to split up from her two hangers on. “Sorry girls. I’ll meet you at lunch.” The blonde pointed a thumb over at the ladies room door, shyly. “Oh,” they chuckled in unison. “Don’t worry, Claire. We’ll go ahead.””Don’t take too long or we might have to come look for you.” “Oh come on,” Claire yelled with a big smile as she waved off her friends and went into the restroom.

The restroom was empty and Claire took the last and biggest stall. She sat on the toilet and began to empty her bladder just as the restroom door opened and she heard what she hoped was another girl walk in. Claire ignored the girl until she heard and spotted the stranger’s feet stop and face her stall. “…Um…Hello,” Claire said, annoyance laced in her voice. “Someone’s in this one…” No answer back.

Suddenly, Claire felt a chill run up her back. She’d seen enough horror movies and heard enough scary stories for this situation to not seem familiar. Empty bathroom save for the ghost that appears to lone girls who wander inside. As she thought that, strands of black hair appeared from above and below the stall door. “Eeek!!” Claire shrieked and her heart skipped as her writs and ankles were gripped firmly by ropes of hair that held her and lifted her in the air. Drops of urine still dripped from her exposed cunt, now leaking out due to fear. “Wha-What the hell do you want! Put me down! P-please!” Another strand of hair went to the stall lock, sliding it open and pushing open the door to reveal Naomi. The strands of black hair were stretching from her own head, curling and whipping like the tentacles of an octopus. Between her legs, her skirt was hiked up by her massive cock, now rock hard and throbbing. And the slit of hair that showed her mouth showed that it was curled in a perverse grin.

“N-Naomi!! What the fuck! Y-you dickgirl scum!! How are you-?! Nevermind, just let me go now and I won’t make your life hell,” Claire got out some curses despite her quickly beating heart and blushing face. She’d never seen Naomi’s cock so fully engorged like it was now. It was as wide as both her forearms put side by side. She could only imagine what the creepy girl had planned and struggled to get loose from her hairs. “I-I’m sorry, Claire…It’s just that, I couldn’t resist…Every time I looked at you, I just couldn’t resist,” Naomi mumbled as she crept closer and closer, face coming between Claire’s raised thighs. “D-d-don’t come any closer you pervert! Get your face away from there…It’s…I just…,” Claire for some reason felt like saying she’d been urinating would be the last straw that would cause her to die from shame and embarrassment before she had the chance to escape.

Naomi’s face came closer. “Hehe~! You just used the restroom…The smell along with the smell of Claire’s perfect untouched cunt…” Naomi opened her mouth and sealed it around Claire’s exposed cunt. Claire yelped and let out a moan as she felt Naomi’s warm tongue run up and down her urine stained pussy. “N-no~! Fuck! Naomi you ca-Aaah~!” Claire’s hips bucked against Naomi’s hungry mouth. The blonde shivered as an orgasm bolted through her body. “F-f-f-fuuu~k! Mmm~! Naomi! Please!” She begged the creepy girl to stop but Naomi continued to lick and lick. Saliva dripped form the pale girl’s lips mixed with wetness from Claire’s hot cunt. Naomi stroked a hand against her cock, eager to stick it into her crush’s tasty snatch.  
Claire was wracked into a moaning mess by three more orgasms before Naomi pulled away and licked her lips. “You’re so delicious, Claire! I knew you might be but it’s even beyond all my wet dreams,” Naomi said. “I’ve been watching you for so long, Claire. I fell in love with you. I hated that so many guys and girls would hit on you and occupy your time. I wanted you to be only mine. I know it’s crazy, of course it is. But isn’t that what love is supposed to be like?”  
“W-what are you saying,” Claire said through panting breaths. “You…you love me?”  
“Yes! I wanted to date you and marry you. I even…,” One of only a few times, Naomi’s pale face blushed bright red. “I even thought about us…having a baby together! And once that thought crossed my mind…I just had to do this. I just had to take you.”

Claire’s eyes went wide, “…Huh…A…A baby?…A BABY?! What do you mean a baby, you dick-driven idiot!? We’re not ready-I’m not ready to have a baby! Ah! N-No! Don’t-Ah!” As Claire was talking, Naomi sent a hair tentacle under the blonde’s polo top and ripped it open, bra and all to expose Claire’s plump breasts. “But look at those fat tits,” Naomi commented, “And I’ve seen your ass, your hips. You’re more than ready to be the mother of our child…maybe even children!”

“What?! No-! You’re crazy! Don’t!” Claire protested and squirmed as Naomi’s hair spread her legs apart. The tip of the creepy girl’s massive cock rubbed clumsily against Claire’s wet slit until finally the tip stuffed itself inside. Naomi wrapped her arms around Claire’s torso and bucked her hips, driving her cock into the blonde and robbing her purity. “Ah! Ahhh!” Claire screamed and tears pricked at her eyes as her virginity was lost to the futanari’s cock. “Y-you…You took my f-first…,” she whined through sobs. Naomi was in her own world of intense lust. “Mhmmm! I stole Claire’s virginity…Me…Ohh~! You’re untouched cunt is so tight. And now it belongs to me.”

Naomi started to thrust wildly, desperate to warp and claim her love’s womb. “N-no! Ha! Ah~Mmmm!! Stop moving you idiot! P-please!! I can’t~,” Claire could barely string together a full sentence. The sensation of Naomi’s prick remodeling her pure insides was too much. “S-sto~Ah! Fuck!” Claire shook as Naomi’s mouth wrapped around an exposed nipple and started to suck like a child as she continued to rape her. The sensations were driving her crazy.  
“Claire! Mmm! Claire! I want to make your body my property! You don’t mind right?! You don’t mind if I claim your womb right? You’ll have my baby?” Naomi’s wild eyes started to peak out from her flailing, warping hair. If Claire was going crazy, Naomi was already completely mad. “I’m sorry Claire! I have to cum! I have to knock you up! I have to make you the mother of my child!” The restroom was filled with the sounds of Naomi colliding her flesh with Claire’s. Faster and faster. Claire’s hips stirred as if begging for the futanari’s seed until finally. “Claire! Fuck! I’m~! Mmmmmahhh~!” Naomi pulled Claire into a bear hug and hilted her cock inside as the cum she’d stored in devotion to her crush stained Claire’s insides. Spurt after spurt of fertile cum coated the blonde’s womb and all she could do was shiver in silent pleasure as hot seed warmed and filled her.

Naomi, panting and blushing brightly, slowly drew her cum-stained cock from Claire’s used cunt. Globs of the thick white seed plopped onto the toilet and floor as Claire twitched in orgasmic bliss. “P-p-pregnant…I can’t be…,” Claire whispered. “You will be,” Naomi said in reply. “I saved up so much cum just for you, Claire~.” Naomi giggled and used a finger to taste the mix of her cum and Claire’s wetness from the blonde girl’s cunt. “Mmmm! In fact…My balls are still aching…I still have more to give, Claire.” Claire barely began to come back to her senses, “M-more?…Huh?”

Claire let out a weak yelp as Naomi’s tentacle hair wrapped her in such a way that her knees pressed against her chest. “Wha-? What are you-? Ah! N-no! Please Naomi, not there,” Claire begged in a tired voice. Her begging was triggered by Naomi pushing a pale finger into Claire’s exposed asshole. Naomi teased and curled her finger before pulling it out. “I have to! I have to claim this ass too! I’ve watched it bounce and sway for so long…I have to!” Naomi’s hair had bent and wrapped Claire’s body into the perfect sex toy. Naomi pressed her tip against the tight star and had her hair slowly pull the wrapped up Claire down on the cock until, through gritted teeth, Claire let loose a strange animal scream as her guts were packed with Naomi’s giant prick.

“Fuuuck! M-my ass! It’s in…inside…!” Claire’s eyelids twitched and her body was stiff as her insides gripped tightly to the invading futanari member. “God~! It’s even tighter than your cunt! Even tighter than the toys at home! I should have raped this tight ass so much earlier,” Naomi said with a twisted look on her face. This time she was gentler with her love and slowly used her hair to draw her up and down her shaft like so many sex toys and Fleshlights she’d used up in the past. Naomi’s pleasurable moans were matched in time with Claire’s deep grunts of conflicting pain and pleasure. “Such a good fuck toy! You’re so fantastic, Claire! Beautiful and mine! Please be my girlfriend! Please! Please,” Naomi begged.

Claire had long given up as she let her body be consumed by the insane feeling of being ruined by Naomi’s futanari cock. Her mouth hung open in a broken smile. “…Girlfriend…Y-yes…Fuck me…Use me…Haha~ahh~.” At that, Naomi hugged her wrapped up blonde sex toy and rutted against her as moaning loud “Thank yous” and drowning out Claire’s screaming orgasms as her rectum was ruined by Naomi’s cock. It wasn’t long until Claire’s ass was packed full with the same hot, thick, enormous load that Naomi had used to impregnate her. The two didn’t make it back to class for the day.  
—  
A few weeks later, Claire rushed toward the front entrance of the school to meet up with her two lackeys. “Hey! It’s not like you to be late in the morning,” said one. “You seem a little frizzy, Claire. And is that…? Are you still eating breakfast,” asked the other as Claire seemed to swallow down something packed in her mouth. Claire licked her lips and tried to fix up her slightly ruined drills of hair. “Mmmm~! Sorry yeah…Haha…Just a busted alarm today,” said Claire with that same usual smile. “Come on, let’s get to class before the ghost girl gets there.” Her two friends laughed and started to chat with each other.

Naomi wandered out from around back of the school to join the other students. The crowd kept their distance as Naomi had a wide, creepy smile on her face as she looked at her phone. She was scanning though pictures of Claire stripping for her in her room. Pictures of Claire happily bouncing on Naomi’s cock, reverse cowgirl style. Selfies of Claire showing off her tits and ass for her girlfriend. A picture of Claire blushing and smiling with a positive pregnancy test. And a recent upload from just a moment ago, taken from Naomi’s perspective, a picture of Claire with her girlfriend’s pale hand on her head and her lips wrapped around her massive pale cock.


End file.
